


Home

by FrozenMemories



Series: Femslash February 2020 [18]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e21 Meridian, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Post ep: MeridianSam and Janet comfort each other after what happened with Daniel.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser
Series: Femslash February 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632643
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanetFraiser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetFraiser/gifts).



She was dead on her feet. Maybe that wasn’t the most appropriate choice of word considering what had just happened, but she could think of no other way to describe the state of her exhaustion. She couldn’t _think_ , period. She felt as though her body was glued to the chair she was slumped into while she fought to keep her eyes from falling shut.

Technically she was off duty; she had been dismissed thirty minutes ago but hadn’t been able to summon the strength to get up. She’d been on her feet for longer than she could recall at the moment, had spent days and nights on end by Daniel’s bedside, focusing all of her energy on a futile fight for his life.

She was still trying to wrap her mind around his miraculous ascension; guilt, grief and prostration taking over every last bit of coherence she still possessed.

Allowing herself a second to close her eyes and breathe she didn’t even notice the moment her body drifted off into sleep. A hand on her shoulder shook her back into awareness.

“That doesn’t look comfortable,” Sam said softly, looking down at her through watery eyes.

Janet blinked a few times and groaned involuntarily as she shifted into an upright position, her back protesting the motion.

“Come on,” Sam said, reaching for her hand to pull her up, “I’ll take you home.”

Home sounded nice. She wished she could just instantaneously transport to her bed. It was ironic, really. One step and you’re on a different planet, but the way home consists of a three minute elevator ride to the surface and a fifty minute car ride through the dark.

She glanced at Sam while they rode the elevator up, both of them leaning heavily against the cold grey walls, lost in their own thoughts.

“Can you even drive?” Sam looked as drained as Janet felt, dark shadows surrounding her red-rimmed eyes. Sam answered with a deep sigh.

“I just need to get out of here,” she wearily confessed. Janet nodded, understanding the urge perfectly. Still, she was worried for Sam’s safety which she managed to convey with a sternly raised eyebrow.

Sam smiled and reached over to gently squeeze her arm.

“Don’t worry,” she said, “I’ll keep the windows rolled down, that’ll keep me awake.”

Despite her best efforts Janet felt herself drifting in and out of sleep during the ride, trusting Sam to stay alert enough to take them back safely. She felt like she had only just closed her eyes when Sam placed her hand against the side of her neck, waking her.

“There you are,” Sam stated softly and Janet rubbed her tired eyes until her house came into focus.

“Thanks,” she croaked through her sleep-dry throat and leaned into the hand that Sam hadn’t yet removed.

She could sense the tension in her friend and waited for her to speak, but Sam just dropped her gaze, letting out another tired sigh.

“Do you want to stay over?” She asked and was rewarded with a shy smile that made her feel warm in spite of the cool night air that surrounded them. She felt Sam’s hand relax before it fell away from her neck and moved to cut the engine.

Getting ready for bed was a quick affair, she barely had the energy to remove her make-up and the pins from her hair. When she emerged from the bathroom Sam stood hesitantly in the hallway, near the door of the guest room she frequently occupied. There was an air of fragility around Sam, something that made Janet want to protect her and keep her close.

She crossed the distance between them and pulled Sam into a hug, immediately feeling Sam bury her face into the crook of her neck.

“Come on,” she offered, barely audible, and tugged at Sam’s wrist, leading her into her bedroom.

“I don’t want to be alone, either,” she confessed before she pulled back the covers and crawled into bed. Sam settled in beside her, shifting sideways until they lay wrapped in each other’s arms. She could feel Sam’s breath warm against her forehead and let out a contented sigh.

Sam’s softly whispered, “Thank you,” was the last thing she registered before she drifted off into the dark.


End file.
